Betrayal
by Yuuri Uchiha
Summary: Yuki POV: Yuki betayes Shuichi. Much goes on between them and tears them apart will they be able to get back together.
1. Chapter 1

Betrayal

It began about a month after I had told Shuichi that I loved him. He'd been ecstatic over the fact that I replied to his feelings. I myself, was happy to see Shuichi so happy. He would tell me repeatedly "I love you, Eiri," and I would always reply with "I love you, too." Of course that was out of character for me, but I wanted to make sure that he knew that I loved him. After awhile of his constant I love you's, I just replied with "I know."

He knew me long enough to know that it meant "I love you, too." We were in complete happiness, but as they say; all good things must come to an end.

I found myself drunk one night, I decided to have a one night stand and unconsciously brought her home. Haze blocked my mind and I didn't realize what I was doing until it was too late.

As I opened the front door Shuichi came into view and I snapped out of my haze. "Welcome home, Eiri!" Shuichi said happily as he started to come towards me. The front door opened completely, reveling the girl standing beside me holding my arm tightly.

Shock ran through Shuichi's face and then was replaced by a sad smile. "Who's that?" the woman beside me spat out viciously. Even though I was a bestselling author, at this point in time I found myself at a loss for words. What was I suppose to say? "Oh, this is my lover. Even though I tell him I love him every day, here I am standing in front of him about to cheat on him with some whore on the same bed that I make love to him on every day." That was a mouthful.

"I'm one of Yuki-san's friends" Shuichi answered smiling sadly.

"Oh" the woman said "Don't get in our way."

Shuichi nodded. She tugged me down the hall assuming that was the way to the bedroom. I walked towards the bedroom, that wonderful bedroom which I spent in everyday loving Shuichi, was about to be poisoned by the presence of another person.

I dared to give a glance back. What I saw broke my heart. A tear fell from Shuichi's eyes and his body followed as he collapsed onto his knees, sobbing quietly. I went through with the one night stand, even though I could have turned back and kicked the bitch out our beautiful home, I let her stay. To this I still don't know why I did it; maybe I did it hoping Shuichi would stop me. He didn't.

I escorted her out of the house early the next morning, before leaving she handed me her number written down on a small sheet of paper. I could have thrown it away, but I kept it.

I walked into the living room and found Shuichi asleep on the couch, dried tears adorned his beautiful face. I was about to pick Shuichi up and take him back into our room, when I realized; How could I? How could I let Shuichi lie on a bed which was once ours but was now tainted with the scent of some random woman?

I fell asleep next to him on the floor as I stared at his beautiful angelic face which was now ruined by the tears of betrayal.

I awoke the next morning greeted by the smell of bacon and eggs. I walked into the kitchen to find Shuichi cooking on the stove. "When did you learn how to cook?" I asked casually forgetting all about last night. "Awhile back, I've been taking a few lessons" he said turning his back to me "I was hoping to surprise you with food last night" the last part was said in a whisper.

I still caught it and remembered everything. He turned and smiled at me, but his eyes betrayed him, showing the true sadness that he really felt. "Shu...I'm sorry...I..." I didn't know what to say. I had betrayed the person that I cared for the most.

His smile faded "It's...okay" he said. He was at the brink of tears before he could let them slip he began to walk away. I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him into a meaning full hug. "I'm sorry Shu baby, I didn't mean to. I...don't know what happened or why I did it." I whispered into his ear "but there's one things I can promise you, and that's that I really do love you."

I kissed away his tears as they fell from those beautiful amethyst eyes. "I promise it will never happen again" I reassured him.

"Really?" he said hope showing in his eyes.

"Yes really, you're the only one for me"

He smiled, the betrayal that had once shown in his eyes was now gone.

"I have to go to work now Eiri, I love you"

"I love you, too" I replied and he smiled and gave me chaste kiss before going on his way to work.

That promise was broken that same night as I once again became drunk and called up the same whore from the previous night. Shuichi, again, only smiled; except this time tears flowed down his face.

This process continued for a month. The same thing, over and over; I would come home with the same chick, Shuichi would smile and I would once again taint the bed where I had once held Shuichi so caringly in. All Shuichi was at this point was a sex toy; he cooked, cleaned, and was there for a convenient fuck when I got in the mood.

Eventually I stopped touching him all together; I didn't even glance his way. He was just kind of there. He, being the loving beautiful Shuichi that he was, never stopped smiling at me. He even told me before leaving for work that he loved me, everyday. What did I do? I ignored him. It had gotten so bad that I once came in and freaked out because someone had broken in and then I realized it was Shuichi. I can still remember the hurt that ran through his eyes as I asked him who he was.

At some point I began to call 'the whore' to go out. I would take her out on dates, places where I had never even taken Shuichi. I slowly and unconsciously began to fall in love with her. The more time I spent with her, the more I fell. I ended up asking her to marry me. She, of course, she accepted full heatedly. She was to move in the next day. As I dropped her off at her house I realized that Shuichi was still living in my apartment.

I went home and couldn't find Shuichi. I looked all over the apartment until I found him, taking a shower in the hall bathroom. I slipped in; I figured this would be the best time to tell him. The shower curtain was drawn; I would not have to see his painful expression as I told him. "Shuichi..." I started "I need to tell you something.

"What is it?"

"Well, I guess I'll come right out and say it. I'm getting married to Seiko"

"Oh" I didn't need to see his face I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Um...and she wants to move in tomorrow, so..."

"I see...don't worry I-I'll be gone before she gets here"

"Thanks. Shu I-"

At that moment Shuichi walked out of the shower dripping wet and as sexy as ever. "Could you pass me that towel?" he asked pointing to the towel avoiding my eyes. I passed him the towel. He wrapped it around his waist and began to walk out.

What I did next surprised me. I grabbed him and slammed him into the wall, kissing him wildly. He didn't respond at first, but soon enough he began to kiss back. He dropped his towel and wrapped his arms around my neck as I grounded our erections against each other.

We kissed wildly for the longest time. It felt like years before we finally parted for air. The look on Shuichi's face only made me want to devour him. I grabbed him by the waist lifting him onto the wall as he wrapped his legs around my waist. "Fuck" I cursed silently.

"What?" Shuichi asked breathlessly.

"The lube is in the bedroom."

"It's ok" Shuichi said placing my cock against his entrance "I need you. Right. Now."

I pushed into him. It felt amazing. He was tight and warm; his entrance enveloped my whole cock. I couldn't remember the last time I had touched him or for that fact even acknowledged his presence.

I thrusted into him wildly, pounding hard and fast, in and out. This went on for hours. I thrusted into him each moaning each other's name into the others ear.

"Eiri I-I love you"

I stopped mid-thrust. What was I doing? I was getting married soon and my fiancé was moving in tomorrow. On top of all of that I was probably confusing Shuichi. I had told him that I loved another yet here I was having passionate sex with him.

As if Shuichi had known what Eiri was thinking he smiled sadly and said "I know you no longer love me Eiri, and that's ok" he said as a stray tear fell from his eyes " but I still love you, no matter what. So...its ok, you can use me as you please."

I continued to thrust wildly into him knowing full well that he was getting the wrong idea. In truth, I still loved him. I loved him very much, but I loved Seiko as well. It was too late I couldn't turn back now I had to continue with the wedding.

We reached our climax and screamed each other's name. As we came down from nirvana I pulled out of him and carried him bridal style onto the couch. I grabbed the blanket and enveloped ourselves in it. I pressed him tightly to me. This would probably be the last time that I would hold him so tenderly.

Morning came. We both awoke early and shared one last loving kiss. Slow and tender. We set off to do our tasks I would prepare to go pick up Seiko from her apartment and Shuichi would pack and be gone by the time I returned.

As I was leaving I found Shuichi with a box next to him looking at a picture in his hands. It was of the time I had taken him to the amusement park the first, and only time, I had taken him out on a date.

"Shuichi?"

"Huh? Oh Eiri" he had looked startled and put the picture in the box packing it up "Don't worry, I'll be gone by the time you return."

"Oh...ok" was all I could say.

"Goodbye Eiri" his words were heavy and full of sadness.

"Goodbye Shuichi" and I left. Half way down the hall I realized I had forgotten my wallet and went back to get it. I opened the door slowly and saw Shuichi crying by the entrance. It hurt me to see him cry, I wanted to run to him and envelope him in a hug, shower him with kisses and tell him it would be ok, but I knew it wouldn't be. I was snapped out of my thoughts as he began to speak.

"Eiri, god I love you" I thought for a moment I had been discovered, but he began to talk to himself assuring me that I hadn't been. "Stupid Shuichi" He said hitting himself lightly on the head "You promised yourself that if Eiri ever found another love you'd let him go, he deserves better than you." He cried harder. "I love him so much, but I have to keep my promise I have to go back to being a perfect stranger to him so that he can live a better life and create a family" he nodded to himself and continued to pack.

I felt my heart break in half. That's why he didn't stop me from cheating on him. He wanted me to be normal and find normal love. What an idiot. Why couldn't he have been selfish?

I went on my way forgetting the wallet back at the apartment. I didn't need it. I knew what I had to do.

I came to a stop in front of Seiko's house. I got out and went to her door, waiting patiently for her to open it. "Yuki!" she said excitedly she began to pick up her bag from the floor.

"I'm sorry, but I can't marry you, because I don't love you." I said cold and flatly. I got back in my car leaving her in shock at the door. Now it was a race against time. I had to get home before Shuichi left. I had to tell him that I loved him. As I parked the car I saw him walking down the side walk, bag in hand, about to cross the street. I had made it.

"Shuichi!" I yelled as he began cross the street. He stopped in the middle of the road to look back at me. Time seemed to stop as a car crashed right into him. Everything from then on went in a blur, someone had called an ambulance. I remembered getting in with him and practically crying my eyes out. I felt like this was my entire fault. If I hadn't called his name he would have paid more attention to the car coming down the road. I should have waited until he was on the other side. I remember sitting in the waiting room for hours while he was in surgery. They told me that he had fallen into a comma and they didn't know when he would wake up. I would sit in his room for hours just staring at him.

The period in which he was asleep dragged on, yet it went by in a flash. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months until know present time, three years later. It's been three years, and he still has not awakened, but I will wait for him, forever.

A blond man rose from his laptop gently closing it and placing it in his bag before going to a pink haired man in a hospital bed. "I'll be back tomorrow Shuichi, wake up soon so I can show you how much I love you. I'll take you on dates everyday and make love to you all night, so please wake up soon." A small tear fell from his face as he began to walk away.

"Eiri" came a weak breathless voice behind him.

The blond turned in shock and began to smile.

"Shuichi" he whispered.

I'm thinking of making another story that describes why Eiri was out drinking in the first place. This is the story telling what led up to Shuichi's coma, but I want to write a story as to why Eiri did what he did elaborating on this story. Please Review if you like it =3. I would love some constructive criticism! But don't be a hoe about it =( Tell me in a professional way how I could improve please =)


	2. Note to readers

Hi there! It's Yuu-chan! This is a bit embarrassing I haven't written a story in forever~ But now its summer time! I want to pick this story back up, but I'm not sure where to start. The first thing I did was edit the story and fix errors I had in it (now I just have to figure out how to upload the revised copy without deleting the story completely ."). Also I was thinking of written two things to go along with this story: 1) I want to write a story parallel to this one that explains why Yuki was out drinking in the first place. 2) I want to write a sequel with what is going on now that Shuichi is awake and about what happened to Saiko (was that what I named her? xD It's okay she's a whore anyways~). The sequel will pretty much be Yuki winning Shuichi back (re-courting him?). Please tell me what you think about my ideas about continuing the story so I can get started immediately! :D


	3. Sequel note!

So hey guys. If I could refer you to my Author page. If you look there you'll notice something…The sequel is up! :D I've been writing it for about two days now . I was trying to make sure now grammatical errors made its way in and that everything flowed. So I hope you enjoy the first chapter! :D The sequel is called "Recovery" I've decided to make a sort of 3 part series. The first story being "Betrayal" then "Recovery" and finally "Love" Enjoy!


End file.
